The Clique:High School Edition
by Massie Block Harrington
Summary: It's the clique's first year at OCHS, a school with both Briarwood boys and OCD girls. The stories of their summers start unraveling, and that means secrets all around. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER:This is based on the series The Clique written by Lisi Harrison
1. Profiles

Massie Block: Beloved alpha of the freshman class, and on top of the JV cheer pyramid. Everyone loves her, including her new boyfriend Landon and a certain ex. What will she do if she starts having feelings for her ex? Well maybe what Landon doesn't know cant hurt him.

Alicia Rivera: Makes the JV team for cheerleading and has all the football players drooling over her long, toned legs in a short, curve hugging uniform. How many people will she cross to get what, or who she wants?

Dylan Marvel: Spent the summer eating her feelings away…and is now size *suck in* eight. Eeewww! This hungry girl will do whatever it takes to be a size four again….whatever. That is if she wants to get into the game with fresh high school boys.

Kristin Gregory: Made the varsity soccer team! Balancing school, soccer, and her new job at Abercrombie has to leave a mark. Things will only get worse when she learns that her father has been laid off, will it start to show?

Claire Lyons: High School. Same school as Cam. What should be a great opportunity turns into one of awkward side glances and the everlasting craving of her own room, away from everyone. What did happen over the summer? Cam has one huge secret, but Claire has two….


	2. Chapter 1

The Block Estate

Kitchen

7:00 A.M.

September 1st

Massie put the final touches on the breakfast table filled with treats. It was her first day at OCHS after a long summer, and the only proper way to ring in the new school year was by a welcome back breakfast for the Pretty Committee.

_Diinnngg doooongg._

"Leesh!" Massie could see through the window on the door. She ran forward and jerked open the door. "Ehmagawd I missed you like cah-razy!", they pulled each other in for a hug.

"Ehmagawd same! You have no idea how much I needed you in Spain over the summer! Nina and I went clubbing _every_ night, and I so needed make out tips! Hopefully now I'm as experienced as you." She smiled.

"Okay first of all _Nina_? Eww times 10. And what about Josh?"

"I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up! Me and Josh are over, I broke up with him for the summer but we might get back together this year."

"Yeah sorry, I wanted this summer to be all about me. And I was pretty busy considering that Landon came up to visit for a week."

"Ehmagawd. No. Way. What happened? What did you guys do?" Right as Massie started t answer the door bell rang.

"Kris! How did you get so tan!" Alicia asked

"Hey guys! Soccer camp. I haven't told you guys yet but, I made varsity soccer!"

"No way!" Massie smiled. "That's great Kris! You so deserve it. But I have some good new too…I made JV cheerleading!"

"Ehma…no!" Alicia started. "I did too! They gave me a private try out yesterday!"

"Wow guys, that's great! It's about time you started becoming athletic." Kristen joked.

"Wait…is that Dylan!" Kristen asked looking out the window.

"That's not possible…it can't be. She looks like her body doubled…" Massie said as the door opened.

"Hey guys!" Dylan gave each one a hug. "How were your summers."

"Great" "Good" "Nice" were mumbled. "How was your's?" Alicia asked questionably.

"It was fun." She smiled not mentioning anything about her new body. "Except that when I came down for a day to visit Derrick, he said that he wasn't into me anymore and we broke up."

"Aww! Dyl! I'm so sorry! Don't worry, he dumped me once too, but the story is that you dumped him. Just to be clear. Kay?" Massie confirmed.

"Yeah sure I guess." She mumbled. "Here comes Claire I think." Right as she said it Claire walked in.

"Hey Claire! I haven't seen you at all this summer! You didn't visit!" Massie gave her a hug.

"What? Oh yeah, I was really busy here. So, um, I'm really hungry actually, can we start eating?" Claire said.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan passed a mutual bewildered face, but Massie led them to the table.

"Bon appetite!" She smiled and gestured toward the finely decorated table.

**Massie: ? up with C?**

**Kristen: No idea…but she's totally out of it…and her outfit is a wreck.**

**Alicia: Do either of you notice how she is devouring your table Mass?**

**Massie: What the hell is up! She's eating more than Dylan!**

**Alicia: Yeah ? up with her too…my guess is size 9**

**Kristen: You don't think its cuz of Derrick…**

**Massie: I bet it is…she should take a bad sushi day. I'm gunna get Claire a new outfit…you guys convince D that's she's sick**

**Alicia: Agreed**

**Kristen: Kay**

"Hey Claire?" Massie called. "No offense but your outfit is below a seven and I don't want you walking behind us on the first day of school. Impressions are everything."

"en and I don't want you walking behind us on the first day of school. Impressions are everything."

"You know I really don't mind." Claire said shoving a donut in her mouth.

"Kuh-laire." Massie said sternly. "My room. Now."

Claire put down her plate and walked upstairs with her head down.

"Be right back guys!" Massie called following Claire.

"Alright, what's up with you? Your feeling bad for yourself about something." Massie glared.

"No honestly I'm not, it's just I'm really tired…"

"Yeah well if we weren't gunna be late I'd bug you more. So…take this," She threw an outfit at Claire. "And let's go. You can tell me later."

"Really there's nothing to te-"

"Kuh-laire. You will tell me later. Now let's go." Massie threw a quick scowl towards Claire and then walked downstairs. Feeling powerless over Claire.


	3. Chapter 2

OCHS  
7:45 A.M.

September 1st

Massie. Alicia. Kristen. Claire.

The Pretty Committee, minus Dylan because Alicia had convinced her to take a bad sushi day, piled out of the Block's Rang Rover onto Main Lawn. Anxious for greetings, what Massie feared they would get none of, started the minute they stepped out of the car.

"Massie! Hey!" Skye Hamilton* walked up and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

*A/N: Pretend Skye goes to this school.

"Hey Skye! I'm really good. Summer was ah-mazing, but to be honest I'm happy to be home. I'm ready for high school." Massie smiled.

"Such a great attitude. Well I have to get back to my friends, but text during 1st to tell me what lunch you're in! Great seeing you." She smiled and gave her a quick hug good-bye.

"Well I guess we have nothing to worry about." Massie smiled. "Still on top."

"Hey Block!"

Massie heard. The PC gasped and turned around. Massie on the other hand, took a deep breath and whipped her glaring face around. What she saw however, wiped that face off and made her gasp.

Same old Derrington, but with newly cut puppy dog hair, a navy polo, and checkered shorts.

"Eh. Ma. Prep." Massie's eyes widened. "Did I miss a huge transformation last year?" she asked.

"Well if you did…we all did." Alicia stared. "He is hawt Mass…"

"I know." Massie said also staring.

"Get over here!" He smiled and motioned toward himself.

The PC starting walking towards him and the soccer boys. Massie was trying to look hot for Derrington, Alicia for Josh, Kristen for any of them, and Claire not at all, even though Cam was standing there.

"Hey girls." Derrick smoothly put his arm around Massie. "So how were the summers?" He asked pretending to be interested.

"Well Leesh spent hers in Spain, I spent mine in the Hamptons, Claire did nothing as always, and Kristen went to soccer camp and made varisty!" Massie clapped.

"Well done Gregory. Me and Cam here can relate."

"Ehmagawd seriously?" Kristen asked. "That's ah-mazing!" She high-fived them.

"Thanks. Claire you should probably give your boyfriend a congratulations make out, he'd appreciate it." Josh started.

"Stop!" Alicia playfully hit him.

"Well looks like someone has refreshed themselves over the summer and come to their senses." Josh said as he put his arm around Alicia's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well that was subtle Joshy." Derrick teased. "Well anyway, haven't talked to you for a while Mass, did I earn myself a hug?"

Massie rolled her eyes but gave in. Derrick's hand inched it's way down her back, and onto her butt. When they both pulled away he put it around her waist.

"And that is how you do that." Derrick winked at Josh.

"Jackass!" Massie hit Derrick and starting laughing. Meanwhile keeping her place around his arm.

"Mass!" Massie heard and turned around to find Chris Abeley standing behind her with his posse.

"Oh hey Chris!" She smiled, but Derrick tried harder to keep her within his grip.

"I'm sorry but you took way to long to make it over here." He smiled and walked over for a hug.

Although it took all of her strength, literally, Derrick had a strong grip on her, she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you Mass. Text me when you're bored today?" He asked.

"Same for you." She smiled and walked back to her friends.

"Massie and football player sitting in a tree…" Kemp started.

"Nice try Hurley, but he's a friend." Massie retorted.

"Well then where's the boyfriend?" Derrington asked as he put his arm around her waist again.

"ADD. He's a junior I think. He's friends with Chris."

"Well you don't need a public school boyfriend, everyone here seems to know you." Cam said quietly. The first thing she heard him say all day.

"Yeah well it beats me." She smiled. "We should probably go now. Everyone's going inside." She said. "Bye guys!"

The Pretty Committee said their goodbye's and walked up the steps of the school.

"Wow." Massie started. "He is hawt." She laughed.

"And apparently so are you…" Kristen said. "So many guys were checking you out. Not to mention _Chris Abeley. _And Derrington. And even Skye came up and said hi."

"Yeah." Massie smiled. "My bet is that it'll be a good year."


	4. Chapter 3

OCHS

Art Class

11:00 AM

_.Buzzz. _

Massie grabbed her iPhone from her pocket to check.

**Landon: Hey babe;) how's school?**

Massie smiled.

"Derrick?" Josh leaned over to check.

Massie laughed. "Not at all."

"Then who?"

"Landon dumbass, my boyfriend" Massie joked. "Speaking of boyfriends, you and Alicia?" She asked.

"Nah. Were not going out yet. I'm still recovering from my single summer, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Uh TMI." She laughed.

**Massie: Hey**** you know…eehh its school**

**Landon: haha good thing I don't start til next week. What are you doing after school today? Im bored as hell cuz my friends haven't done their summer work yet.**

**Massie: Does that make me second choice? Haha jk. But I do hate you for getting an extra week of summer. And I'm not doing anything, what did you have in mind?**

**Landon: Well I could tell you we would watch a movie at my place since my parents aren't home…but you know what will really be happening**

**Massie: hahah surree why not. Ill see you at…4?**

** Landon: Sounds good. Have a good day**

Massie: 3

"Hope you guys enjoy that movie." Josh said making Massie jump out of her chair.

"Msss…" The teacher started looking at her seating chart. "Ms. Block. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Massie tried not to smile. When the teacher looked away she smacked Josh's arm. "Wow thanks! First day of school and the teacher thinks I'm an attention whore!" She joked.

"Well you are." He smiled. "Alright so me and the guys were saying that we should have a back to school party, just for the sake of having a party. But it's gunna be big, like probably half the grade."

"Now _that_ sounds like the perfect way to get school off our minds." Massie said. "Where's it gunna be? I could have it at my house if you haven't figured it out, I know a great party planner."

"Cool, thanks. I'll text the guys and let them know."

"Alright, but I get to make the final guest list." She commanded as the bell rang for lunch.

OCHS

Cafeteria

11:30 AM

"Mass!" Alicia called to get her attention and wave her over. "Alright so table 18 is taken, where are we supposed to sit?" She asked concerned.

"Uhh…well there's Cam by himself at that table. There looks like there's enough room for us and the guys." Massie suggested as Kristin walked up.

"Okay, so I just spent all of health class talking to this really hot senior who loves soccer. He gave me his number!" Kristen smiled and clapped.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia high-fived her. "Scooore!"

"Hey Kris, you alright with sitting with the soccer guys?" Massie asked.

"Yeah totally. But where's Claire?"

"She went to the nurse during Spanish." Alicia said. "And she didn't come back but her stuff was still there when class ended so…who knows where she is."

"Whatever. She's such a downer today anyway." Massie said as they headed toward Cam.

"Hey Cam!" Kristen waved.

He picked up his head. "Oh, hey guys. You wanna sit?" He asked.

"Uhh.." Massie pretended to think it over. "Yeah sure." She smiled and sat down.

"So how are you liking it here?" He asked. "Personally I think the school work sucks, but at least we finally have cross gender classes!"

"Speaking of…" Massie started. "What's up with you and Claire?"

"I don't know, we hung out a ton in June and July but in August she pretty much disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Yeah she was acting really weird this morning." Kristen said as the rest of the boys came up.

"And what do we owe the honor of having Block at our table?" Derrick smiled as he sat down next to Massie.

"First offer." She shrugged.

"Yeah right." He smiled. "So unless Josh likes to lie, I hear that there's gunna be a raging party at your house next Friday?"

"Nope that's true. I just have to run it by my parents but they'll totally say yes."

"Ehmagawd! Are you calling the lady that helped out with the Halloween party?" Alicia asked.

"Yupp!" Massie clapped.

"Just make sure to invite Olivia again." Chris Plovert said and high-fived Kemp.

"No way. That girl is so dead to me." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well then hopefully you know how to entertain." Kemp winked at her as the guys all started laughing.

"Who said you were invited?" She asked. "Leesh, Kristen, come get water with me." She said and the girls got up.

"Okay, so first, Leesh, Josh doesn't want to get back together soon, so play hard to get and don't throw yourself at him. We talked pretty much all of art class."

"Wait really?" Alicia frowned. "But he seemed totally into me this morning."

"Yeah I noticed that too." Kristen added.

"Same, but he said he was 'recovering from the summer'. As in like hooking up a bunch." Massie said, making Alicia pout. "Second order of business, this party needs to be huge."

"I totally agree. We should have the pool and hot tub open. And we could have areas where we can like hang out." Alicia smirked. "Or seduce Josh." She laughed.

"Can we invite Sam? The kid I was talking to in health?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah sure, but no guarantee he'll come to a freshman party. We can invite Skye and her friends, Chris, Landon, and their friends, and Sam and his friends. Then we'll have some from each grade and things will get hawt!" Massie said excitedly as she paid for her vitamin water.

"Should we check to see if Claire is alright?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah why not. I have some more ground to cover anyway." Massie said. "So I'm hanging with Landon after school," She started. "And we are totally gunna hookup." She smiled.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia smiled. "How far do you think?"

"Probably only second for now, I don't wanna move too fast." Massie said.

"Ooh right! Gossip!" Kristen jumped. "Did you guys hear that Strawberry hooked up with a senior? Like all the way?"

"No!" Massie's eyes widened. "What a little whore! That's out job!" Massie joked.

"So how were you planning on handling this?" This girls heard the nurse say.

"Uhh, well I was thinking of you know…stopping it." Claire said.

"I guess an-" The nurse got cut off as she closed the door.

"Stop what? Handle what?" Massie asked. "What's she hiding from us?" She was angry now.

"What would Kuh-laire hide from us but tell the school nurse?" Kristen asked.

"No idea." Alicia said baffled.

"But were gunna find out." Massie started toward the lunch room in an outrage.


End file.
